New
by torikatt
Summary: Everythings new for Sapphire. New school, actually, she was homeschooled, so its completely new. New friends, New life, New city. For Crystal and Elisa are the grandchildren of Blaise and Thea Harman, cousins. What happens when Sapphire meets them?
1. New Prolouge

Wellp here goes this…

O.o

O.o umm okay :]] This takes place WAAAAY after all that junk with um, the prophecies and stuff, and Thea and Blaise are old ladies, um one of the witches is Thea's grandkid, the other is Blaise's. They live in, San Fran. :] If it's bold in parenthesis and brackets it's a little comment added in O.o

~Sapphire POV~  
I walked down the hall of a school in San Fran, called Little Lane High School **[(totally fake O.o)]. **Well, they knew how to decorate. I had my hair to the side, and was wearing a cute black tank, with short shorts, and short boots. As I drove into the parking lot, I picked up my little black purse and slipped my black earrings on. Well, what can I say? I like black, it's a style, and no I'm not goth. It was very sunny, much to my discourage, it made me think everyone would have a great tan, which of course, I don't. Slipping my sunglasses on, I walked out of my blue Porsche and locked the car, and put my keys in my pocket. It was good to be a senior, and to be able to drive myself to school and all. It was even better when you had money, and lots of it. A smile slid on my face when I saw a few jaws dropping, well, I guess people didn't like black on pale people. The thought made my smile bigger.

I groaned when I got into the office, I should've known they'd have blasting air conditioner, hey it was two weeks into August, and they had started school three weeks ago. It's still summer, so of course. I should've brought my jacket in, oh well to late for that.

As I walked over to the lady at the counter, she said, "Are you the girl whose parents were crazy enough to move a senior girl in the middle of the year?" she asked. I smiled at her question, that was one way to put it. "Yup, I sure am," I answered, a big smirk on my face.

"Well, I hope it was worth the move," she said, handing me my schedule. "It was," I said, being truthful. I had been homeschooled back in Philly, and really didn't like it. For the first time, I was going to be making _real_ friends, not people I chat to over IMVU. I looked over my schedule.

Sapphire Schmitt- Senior

1st period- Advanced Calculus

2nd period- Advanced Biology

3rd period- Advanced Chemistry

4th period- Advanced English

Lunch

5th period- Advanced History

6th- Choir

7th- Zoology

8th- Gym

I looked over my schedule, and laughed. Greeeat, three science classes. Just what I wanted, all I wanted was the Zoology class, but noo. I had to have Biology and Chemistry too, thanks dad, just what I wanted. I held back an eye roll when I saw the Calculus, they had to be kidding me! Plus, gym? Great they must want to murder me. I smiled at the lady though.

"You must like science," the lady said, who's name tag, which I just noticed (Gah am I always such a hypocrite?), said Miss Manson. "By the way dear, would you like a map?" she asked.

My smile became forced, "Well, I like Zoology," I said, and when she asked me about the map, my face relaxed, this lady was nice enough, "Well, no, I think it might be a better chance to meet some people if I ask for help from kids my age instead, you know, make some friends and stuff."

She smiled back, "Okay that's good to hear, I think you'll fit in swell," she said. Swell? Gee. Well, I smiled and waved bye, walking out of the office. I looked at my phone, great ten minutes to meet some new people and to find my first- UGH AP calculus- class. They really want to torture me. I walked into the main hall and watched kids, hoping I didn't look lost. There were tons of cute guys, and a bunch of cute girls, but no one so much looked quiet as friendly as I had hoped.

That was when I saw the two girls, who looked like they_ might_ be worthy (O. My. God. I was turning into a hypocrite), as my mom would say, of my time. They had a guy walking after them, and he was hot as well. The one girl had long black hair, and a cute scene outfit on. The other girl had a one strap tee on and shorts, well both girls had shorts on. They looked almost related and I wondered if I could ask them, when a really annoying call interrupted me. I looked at my cell. Great, mom thanks what an embarrassing text. I shut my phone off and slipped it in my purse, and when I looked up, the girls and guy were gone.

Eventually I had found a guy to take me through first period all the way to lunch and then we sat at his table. "So where's your table?" I asked. He smiled, and it was a white smile. Earlier he said his name was Lance, he was decent. Clear skin, brown hair, grey eyes. Still, not what I would call absolutely handsome, or beautiful, like my goal was(Even if he was cuteee and had noticeable abs). I noticed there was a stalking like- like a wolf- way to his walk. Like he was on a hunt. When we got to his table, my breath hitched. _Those_ people were there. "Hey," the girl who was scene-ish said.

"Hi," I said, there were more of them to. Two other guys and another girl. There were two scene girls, one not. The other two guys were beautiful, and the other guy, was above average. I could see them being the lookers of the school.

Crystal POV~  
He had brought _vermin _to our table. Lance smiled, the stupid dog, "This is Sapphire, she's new, actually, she's new to public schools too. She was-" He was cut off by this vermin girl, even if she was beautiful for vermin, "Homeschooled," she paused, smiled, and turned to Lance, "I can speak for myself," she said. That made Bryan laugh. "Anyways-" started Lance again, giving Bryan a _look_ that might freak the human out. "And you all are?" Sapphire asked.

My cousin, well, second cousin, granddaughter of Blaise Harman, said, "I'm Elisa, this, my second cousin, is Crystal," she pointed to herself, than me, "That's Lance, but you know him, this is Bryan," she pointed to him, "This is Kinsey and that's Jake," she pointed out the last two of our friends. I could see her look at all of us, and smile big.

_Well, it's her goal to be friends with probably the highest class, of the school, um, she approves of us, and she isn't exactly human_, Bryan, the vampire of our little pact, besides Kinsey, thought to the group (in a telepathic message of course).

Kinsey was the only one who could reply, of course, but we were all thinking it, _What the hell do you mean, ooo she isn't exactly human?? _

I gave Kinsey a look that said, You can read her mind too, dope, you tell us!

_I don't want to raid some stupid vermins head, leave it to Bryan, now BRYAN what the hell do you mean?_ I shook my head at her tactics. Sapphire must have noticed our strange hesitation. "So, do you guys like have these little stare downs all the time?" she asked, jokingly with a smile.

Bryan answered her and our questions. "No, and you can sit down by the way," he said, flashing her a white smile. _She's witch all over! Physic! Waaay advanced brain! Oh gosh, she must come from three different witch families! The things she's capable of!_

_So she's not vermin? _Kinsey asked. _Did you listen to what I just said?_ Bryan said, a little smug. This girl was defiantly welcome in our group, from this point on.

Whatcha guys think??? Review maybe? :]]


	2. Chapter One Quizzical Stares

**:] Look I actually wrote ANOTHER CHAPTER (Well technically first chapter, uh! Omg I'm on a role:]]]. Slight cussing, hey they're teens right? Yup :] Okay here I go. Chapter 1-Quizzical stares**

Sapphire POV~

They were looking at each other, and staring, smiling freakishly, and um, it kinds freaked me out. "What's with those quizzical stares?" I asked, kinda frightened. I had taken a seat next to Byran, he was nice. Looking, I kinda thought that Luke was the hottest one of the guys, and, as I thought it, Byran and Kinsey burst into laughter, and all of them gave me… A quizzical stare.. Yet again. What. The. Mother. Stinking. Hell. And Bryan laughed again. "What?" I asked, sound exasperated.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he said, waving his hand dismissively, shaking with laughter. Geesh. What was with these people. Was I a science experiment? And then, all of them gave me… HOLY MOTHER OF MERCY A THIRD STUPID QUIZZICAL STARE!

"Okay guys, seriously, _what the frikkin hell is up with the quizzical fudging stares!?!_" And that sent everybody into.. Hysterical laughter, what in the world? "Uh hem," I cleared my throat.

They stopped for a moment. "We were just laughing at a joke we remembered," Luke said. I rolled my eyes, please something _that_ funny just couldn't have been got.

They eyed each other, quizzically, AGAIN! These people are kinda weirding me out… Really. "So what's for lunch?" I asked.

Instead of an answer, I got a question. "Hey do you notice _all_ those stares?" Kinsey asked. I gave her a look that said, Well then.

And then answered, "Heh well yeah kinda," I looked away, everyone was staring at us, "Why do I get the feeling you never let anyone in your little circle?" I asked.

"Because everyone is staring at you that way," Kinsey replied quiet logically. Geesh, these people. I sniffed self consciously. "Maybe I should go sit at another table tomorrow, it might be safer for your reputations," I said, laughing at the staring people. I had never really been to school before, so I hoped that I was acting all right.

Elisa cleared her throat and whipped her hair back, calling for attention. We all turned towards her, my face was a question mark, and the others were smiling. "Sooo you'll never guess what next week is!" she said, aiming her statement towards me.

"No… I won't guess…. And I probably never will," I said, having no school experience what-so-ever. Geesh, what did these people think I saw? Physic? Kinsey giggled, and they all chuckled like they just shared the _best_ joke. And I rolled my eyes.

"So well, the welcome back to school dance!" Elisa squealed. I raised an eyebrow, to show I had.. Well.. No Idea, what so ever. Uh huh. That was me. The no idea girl. Kinsey giggled again, and I _swear_ I heard Bryan mutter, _thinks the girl who has all advanced classes._

"Okay, so we dress up in a CUTE dress, um, whole outfit, and dance with guys, bring dates, drink and eat stuff," I heard Kinsey scoff at this, "Soo it'll be so fun! And we always go as a group. And this year, you're gonna be with us." When she finished, I was the one laughing.

They turned towards me like I was crazy.

"No, No way, I mean seriously. I am not going to some place with a bunch of people I scarcely know!" I said. Then I thought a little more… It _was_ an excuse to just kinda, get way pretty!

"Please, Please please please! It'll be WAAAAY fun!" Elisa said, bouncing up and down… Like a puppy, giving me puppy eyes. I bit my lip. Who could say no to puppy eyes? It was my weakness. So I groaned. "Fine!" I said, throwing my hands up in surrender.

"YAY!" Elisa squealed. "We have soo much planning to do! All us girls are going to go to my Gramma's and Auntie Thea's gonna come and we're gonna plan out everything!" She squealed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thea is my G-ma. And well, we're going to be bringing a bunch of dresses, all of us, and we're all gonna pick the dresses out from all the selections!" said Crystal. I was considering something….

"Why do we not go to my house instead? I live in a HUUUGE mansion! You guys seem like the type who'd love it! Seriously!" I said, and I wasn't kidding, it had like, 7 bedrooms and 9 full bathrooms, and 3 halfies, a home theatre, pool room, court, pool, um and more.

"Sure!" Kinsey said. I looked to Crystal and Elisa.

"Yeah, Grammy Blaise would deffo come, and I think the same 'bout Aunta Thea!" Elisa said, and Crystal laughed when she said deffo.

I shook my head. "So how many dances do you guys have here?" I asked. It was a good question.

"Let's see, homecoming, the winter social, valentines, one on Halloween, a Thanksgiving one, a welcome back to school dance, um, Easter dance, Prom and um yeah after that there's the reunion," Lance said. I gawked.

"Holy Shit! Pardon my frenchness, but um, that's a lot. I've never even been to a school school before! Unless you count sitting in front of the computer at home school…" I said, shocked that there were so many at this school. Her friends over IMVU hadn't even had so many.

"Yeah um, that computer thing is soo not like school," Luke said laughed at my surprise.

"Well, it seems like everyone is getting a kick outa my innocence huh?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Not my fault I was locked up ever since my little sis went missing," I muttered.

"Woah! Your little sis went missing?" Elisa asked. I nodded with a sigh. She had only been two, and I had been 3, it had been a major shock.

"It was so long ago, it doesn't really bother me anymore. I just kinda regret you know, not standing up to my mother sooner." I said, and they nodded.

I hadn't even touched any food, and BANG the bell just..

Rang.

"Shoot I'm gonna go home hungry!" I said, jumping up.

"What class do you have next?" Crystal asked, playing with an apple she hadn't eaten.

"Advanced History- ugh why am I such a smarty mic marty? Stupid home school sophisticated smartness," I said. They laughed and Crystal smiled.

"Luke and I have that class next- you aren't the only smarty marty- and Mr. Jensen would allow you to eat that if you missed lunch. He's really lienuint and crap!" she said, handing me her apple

I smiled as I took the apple. I really hoped they didn't think I was anorexic. "Thanks!" I said smiling.

"Welp let's split!" Luke said, taking my arm and Crystal's and walking us put. As we walked out I waved over my shoulder. "See yea!" I said smiling to my new buddies.

They waved at me with smiles and I swear I heard a random unknown voice say, "Geesh she's one of them already!"

I seemed to be getting along well here.

In history, Crystal gave me her cell number, asking me to text her when my mom said yes to her and Kinsey and Elisa and well, Elisa's and her grandmother, to come over and to have our chef make snacks and stuff, and she would text back wether they would make it.

I drove home in my Porsche, satisfied with my progress. I kinda sorta was fitting in like a glove. YAY!!!

**So um tell me watcha think peoples :3 and as for next chapter…**

**Geesh so many ideas. Um okay.**

**I think I gots it though :333**


	3. ch 2 It Sucks To Be Lost In Your Mansion

**Hehe heres chapter two. :] so um, yeah you've kinda noticed, I think no one's reading these seriously… Look –points- I don't see any reviews yet, it makes me sad 3:::: But Im still writing lol LOLLLL because this is my best brainstorm in ages so um yup heres CHAPTER TWO! **

**Chapter two- It sucks to be lost in your own mansion**

Sapphire POV~  
Well, it's good to know that I can find my house easily. Geesh, what are the neighbors going to think? Oh wait- we don't have neighbors, geesh we have a monstrous mansion that takes up practically the whole block.

Did I mention that we have like four garages? I think I'm going to ask if we can turn one of those into a stable for horses.. I mean we could afford it, and I'd always wanted one… Oh well. We have the yard room and crap. I drove down the long drive way, and went into my personal garage, yeah I have a personal garage. Is that so weird?

I was sure my mom wouldn't care if I invited some people over, seriously. What harm could it do? I locked my car and put the baby alarm up (The cars my baby, what if someone comes to try to steal it? I need it) and got my thingy baby monitor other end into my purse and on low. Weird I am.

I went into the kitchen- even if we have chefs my mom hangs out there picking up tips and staring at hot French guys who work in there- and well, thank god I could find it, ugh, this house was way to big. I almost ran into the home theatre.

As I predicted, yeah she was there. And there were the cute French guys. I cleared my throat so I didn't scare the fashizzle out of my mom. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, Sapphire my baby!" She said, I rolled my eyes, but I could understand her concern, since my little sis (so many years ago may I add) went missing; she kept me in the house so long. "How was school?"

"Terrific, I survived. Can a few friends come by, there's this welcome back to school dance and we're going as a group, and the girls of the group always bring a load of dresses over to each other's houses with um, their grandparents, to pick out dresses," I said in a big rush. I still didn't get the grandparent thing.

"So there would be chaperones? Because I can't, Pierre is teaching me to cook!" she said, and I nodded, so she said, "Well… I don't know hunny, but you already invited them so I guess that would be a yes," she said. I nodded with a smile and went to _find_ my room.

Oh gosh, where was my room? After about five minutes, I still hadn't succeeded in finding my room. Ugh. (Did I ever mention I had my own bathroom and a huge walk in closet?) Let's see, I had stumbled across the indoor pool, the outdoor one, um the home theatre, entertainment room, the study, the empty room we're going to use for an iguana(You don't want to know), um, the fitness room, my mom's personal two car garage, two bedrooms (neither mine) and the guest suite.

Did I mention it sucks to be lost in your own mansion?

By ten minutes, I had been through half the house, when it dawned on me I had a map. I took it out, and I realized, stupidly, it was on the second floor, and not the first. And I hadn't gone up. I went to the escalator (I love those hehe) and immediately found my huge room. Wow, what a waste of 14 minutes.

I got to my room and sat on my bed. I got my phone out and sent a text to the probably ever waiting Crystal, my poor neglected friend. _Hey my mom says you can come by, address is 112 Klem Street, can you guys all come and everything?_ I sent.

It took about five minutes for her to reply, which I spent messing with my clapping on and off lights. I didn't have a window, and oddly that made me feel safer. Yet oddly enclosed. Oh well.

When she did reply anyways, _Yay! My Grandma and Aunt Blaise agree, Kinsey says she can come, and deffo Elisa can come if 'Blaise is. Tell me, how easy would it be to get there?_

I smiled. _Okay, take a left at Lever street, and um then keep going until Rose street, then take a left, then well, it's the biggest house in sight. Is that easy enough? _ I sent her a text back and immediate she text back.

_Sounds easy enough, we'll be there in 'bout thirty minutes k?_ She sent back.

_Cool. K _I replied.

Then my little kitty, her names Smokey (Not so original), came out of her kitty flap into my room. Did I mention my cat had a room attached to mine that has a bed (literally) in it, and her everlasting food and water supply with a huge cat box?

I laughed at my pretty tabby and she jumped on my lap, and poked my face with her paw, letting me know she wanted to be petted. What a stubborn cat. Either way I pet her, and my mom called my cell- why come find me, it would take to long- to tell me my friends were here.

I picked my cat up and ran down the steps, and almost fell, much to my cats distaste. I found it a little easier this time. I got to the front door, and entrance room. I smiled, "Hey," and I saw they had a lot, seriously, of bags. I figured the dresses.

"Holy shit you weren't kidding when you said you had the biggest house around this area," Crystal muttered, which, I guessed Thea –she looked more like Crystal than Blaise did(not that that meant anything)- gave her a look for cussing.

I giggled, "Hey look, our butler can carry that stuff for you if you want," I said, and two old fart of butlers came over and took their bags, and I led them to my room.

"Holy what's with all these doors in your room?" Elisa asked.

I giggled again, I knew the feeling. "Well, that's my cats room," at which my grey tabby fled from my room giving my-IM STARVING- look. "That's my clothes closet and that's the shoe closet, and that's my private bathroom."

"You weren't kidding," Kinsey said, repeating Crystal's words. The butlers sat the bags down, and Thea and Blaise started unpacking dresses.

"Hey I'm going to get some of my dresses out of my closet k?" I said, leaving them about their own business, and I heard Blaise say, "For a girl who doesn't go t dances, she seems to have a lot of dresses," because a huge amount of them were in the closet, and were clearly visible from the outside, well when the door was open anyways.

I picked out a pretty knee length dress that was red, a fluffy –very short- pink dress, a shin length black dress, and a full length flowing blue dress. I took all of them out and saw they had already gotten their dresses ready.

For Kinsey, I saw, a cute purple pink and black short dress, a long polka dotted –lime green and neon pink O.o- dress, and a knee length cute neon yellow and green striped dress.

Crystal had a knee length purple, reddish, dress, a light yellow with lace, short dress, a long black, floor length dress, with a white belt, and a polka dotted top.

Elisa had the following: A polka dotted, short, pink and black dress, a plaid pink knee dress, and an adorable hello kitty dress.

I smiled, I already had the dress for each of us in mind.

"What's that smug look for?" Kinsey asked laughing. I giggled, I had put all my dresses out. "So we should go with shorter dresses this time, I mean there's tons of dresses." I stated.

"And?" Crystal prompted.

"Okay, I'll wear my red dress, Kinsey, you go with the pink n black dress, Crystal you go with the purplish one, and oh Elisa you go with that polka dotted one you have!" I said. They smiled, so was it genius?

"Perfect!" Elisa squealed.

"I know Elly and I have the perfect accessories to with them," Crystal smirked.

"I do too!" Exclaimed Kinsey.

"I guess this girl is pure fashion conscious," said Blaise, with a mischievous smile.

"So now we just hang?" Thea asked, for an old ladies, they're grandparents were strangely modern.

"So I saw a theatre on the way here… Why don't we go watch a movie?" asked Elisa. I smiled. Good idea. Even though it was way past 2012 **[(in the story.. Imagine hehe)]** I kinda wanted to watch that.

"How's 2012?" I asked.

"Hey that was the movie in our day, huh Blaise?" Thea said, and winked at her cousin. Blaise smiled.

"Sure let's go watch!" Kinsey said, and we went to the theatre.

**Welp look its over now. Til next time?**

**Review for a spoiler? Hehe **

**Um**

**I know this is random but**

**I know this isn't really about Thea and Blaise. It's just the closest characters I could come up with for this, seriously people.**

**:3**

**Now- BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3 The New Ones

**SORRY! I know I'm terrible with posting and something was wrong with my computer... And it wouldn't upload for a while, and well, yeah. I was going to drag this out longer, but it's to boring for me to write otherwise, well actually, it's like I don't know really what to write about inbetween because it would all be hype about the dance.. okay thats all**

Sapphire

I sat on my bed, five hours before the dance. Elisa, Crystal, and Kinsey were over, and we were getting ready at my house. First thing was first, i had had them change into a robe thingy, so we could so hair, make-up, and nails first. Then outfit, that was my plan. I was tired, my insomnia had been kicking in lately, and i felt as though I should be sleeping more during the day and less at night. It's hard for me to explain.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" I asked, smiling a little, feeling proud I knew what to do. That's good for a homeschooling student right? As weird as it was, I had looked up ideas on the internet.

Kinsey raised her hand, but said something that pointed this out, that she didn't know about dances, "Now how do you know what to do, miss I've never been to a dance?"

I smiled a giggled a little, "Hey, I may not know what to do about a dance, but I can do a mean makeover!" I smiled confidently.

Crystal laughed a little, "I think you can trust her," she said looking at Kinsey with a smile.

Kinsey sighed, "Okay, I will be subject to your beauty expirament," she said, and smiled.

I smiled a little wider, but before I could say anything, Elisa butted in, "That smile's a little creepy," and it made everyone laugh.

After a moment, I started to talk again, "Okay, seriously people, we only have five hours! Now, Kinsey, Crystal will do you nails, Elisa will do make up and I will do hair. What do you want to do with all of that?"

"I want to straighten my hair, something without my extensions, and I want my make up something bright, and my nails half black half pink!" Kinsey responded. I smiled at this, good, we all have something to work on, which was fun!

\

I dragged Kinsey over to my tub, in the bathroom, and a chair. I got the showerhead, it was the movable kind with the pipe like thing that was flexible, got two more chairs, I sat in one chair, so this way I could wash her hair, and since there was water, the other two would have to wait. I used special products so her hair would be silky, and shiny. I smiled and finished, and put some syrum in her hair, to make it shinier as well. I put her hair up in a towel, and dragged her over to my huge vanity. Before I dried her hair, I gave Elisa a face mask. "Keep your eyes closed," I told Kinsey.

As Elisa put the face mask on, I gave Crystal a fake nail kit, complete with rhinestones and specials nail designs stuff as well. It had instructions on putting them on, "After that the rest is up to you," I said, and smiled. While they did that, I dried Kinsey's hair, all blonde without her dark extensions. When it was dried, I got out my thin straightener, and plugged it in. I put her hair into a water protectant thing, because the fake nails were now on, even if it wasn't designed or colored yet, they were smooth and all. "Good job," I said, smiling at Crystal.

"The instructions were really easy, where'd you get that?" Crystal replied, smiling happily.

I smiled, "Wal-mart, the center of amazement. It's a wonder what you find there," I awnsered, and smiled bigger. We took Kinsey back to the sink, and Elisa took Kinsey's face mask off, leaving her face smooth, and ready for make-up. We dried her face off, and I gace Elisa a special lotion for Kinsey's face, and we took her back to the vanity.

**[sorry if this goes on for a while, I very much like make overs, lol]**

I put some music on, and the straightener was almost ready, so while Elisa started to put base on Kinsey's face, and Crystal started the nail designing, I put some heat protectant into Kinsey's hair. Finally, while Elisa was starting on the eye make up, I did her hair...

-five hours later**[a/n- because I would've continued forever if I had not just done that]-**

We were all ready. [**a/n- Im posting this stuff on my page, go check it out]**

I watched as the guys pulled up in a van. Kinsey was going with Kinsey, Lance with Elisa, and Jake with Crystal. So of course, I was the single girl. The chat in the car was not one of my concern, I sat in stoney silence, can you believe they all date eachother? Awkward at all? I watched as the school came up, and it all seemed like a dream, this past week, everything, until this moment, a group of seven kids, came up to us, 5 minutes after we unloaded ourselves. Jake and Crystal had decided to stay with me while the others went dancing. Crystal and Jake groaned when these kids came up, but these kids were all people I had never seen before, and they had my full attention. "Why, hello!" I said.

**sorry I promise Im writing more!**


	5. Chapter 4 Blusher

**You know the drill... If there is one O.O Crazy lil me...**

Crystal POV-

"Jake, JAKE!" I said, tugging his arm. The other group of night world people were walking towards us.

"Houstin we have a problem," he muttered angrilly. He particly had a problem with them. I put my hand on his arm, "Just wait."

"Looks like they know about Sapph," I murmered into his ear, and he nodded.

"I hope they aren't here to cause trouble," he said, and cracked his knuckles readily. I sighed. Did they have to chose this moment to ruin things? We haven't even told her yet...

-Sapphire POV-

"Hello, I don't believe I've met you before, I happen to be Reed, these are my friends, Dove, Cascade, Ivy, Flint, Sage and Clay," a very handsome guy said, leaning against the wall slightly. There was something about him... I just didn't know, it made my heart flutter... No guy had ever done that before... Then again, have I really had a chance to meet many other guys? I bit my lip.

"I-it's Sapphire, very nice to meet you all," I replied, flushing a little. God, what was wrong with me?

He smiled a gorgeous smile at me. "Anyways," he said, waving his friends off, they looked at him in shock, and he turned towards them. How can this dude just stop talking in the middle of a sentance? Anyways, something unspoken, or so I think, went through the group before the girl he called Dove, when introducing them, groaned, and walked off, the rest of the posse following. "Like I was saying, we're both the loners in our groups, so it seems, so why don't we dance?"

I felt myself blush, but behind my Crystal groaned. Jake glared daggers at Reed, and I blushed deeper. "Is there something wrong?" I asked with my eyebrows kneeding together.

Jake almost awnsered, "Ye-," but Crystal broke him off. "No- go," she said. But her words were short and crisp, an almost warning under her tone. I raised my eyebrows as if to say, 'Oh really,' but Reed smiled and cut in, "So it's settled, let's go," he said.

I blushed again, and followed. Luckily it wasn't a slow song, and this required no body to body touching. He smiled, while I followed him. "Like you need their permission," he commented, which made me giggle a little. "Oh- they're just looking out for me," Isaid.

I thought I heard something like, "A little to protective if you ask me," but couldn't be sure.

We danced through the whole song, making small talk, with giggles here and there and I'd admit, a little flirting. Then the song was over. It got just a little awkward, everyone moving around and such. And that changed how I would react... "So- it was nice meeting you," I said awkwardly...

"Yeah," he said, a small smile, he went in for a hug, but I stuck my hand out. WHAT? It was awkward, what am I supposed to do? Hug a random guy I don't know? Okay- it seemed likely, like I would do it... But... He shook my hand with a weird look on his face, and then I felt it. If I hadn't been so stiff, maybe it would've felt like sparks. But the feeling felt like a joy buzzer. A look crossed his face, suprise. "What the hell?" I asked before he could say anything, "A joy buzzer? Gosh, I thought you were nice, but that's suprising low," I said, angry, and stalked back off to a small corner.

Elisa must've seen my sulking, cause the scene queen cutie walked over to where I was, "I heard you were with Reed, trust me, stay away-" I stopped her. "No, I know, he shocked me with a joy buzzer!" I said. I thought back to the way he made me feel, and got mad, but still blushed against my will.

She raised her eyebrows in suprise, "Uh, he did? That seems odd fo-" she stopped and alarm passed her eyes for a fraction of a second, and something must've clicked because she said, "Okay just stay away from him and his group... Mmmk?" she warned. I nodded, and before she could go, I grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I'm gonna walk home okay?" I said, not making it a real question. I walked through the crowd, unaware someone was following me.

_**[I was thinking about stopping here, but It takes me so long and I've had this idea for literally months and I originally planned for this to come next chapter, but since I've been neglecting you lot I'll continue]**_

I continued to walk and walked out. I walked towards my house, and soon reached downtown. The town, or rather, city, was large. There were many alleys, even in my own neighboorhood. I walked through, mesmorized by lights and such. But deep inside, my thoughts kept jumping back to the Dreamy Reed.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I WANT HIM OUT! OUT! _A small voice responded, clear as day.

**No you don't. You want him to chase you and apologize. To tell you it was stupid, and that he thinks your gorgeous, and that he likes you and wants to take you to the next dance. And-**

_NO! I DON'T! Besides, I promised Elisa,_ I thought back smug.

**Don't deny the fact that you two belong together.**

It sent a shiver down my spine, could it be? Subconciously, I realized I had reached my neighborhood, and soon I would see my house. I walked past an alley when I felt two arms reach out and grab me. I screamed, but it was muffled by a greasy hand. I paniced.

_WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? __**WHAT DO I DO?**_ It went through my head over and over and over.

A few men pushed me further, against a wall. Then they backed up, one looked at me and licked his lips. "So honey, what's a pretty little lady like you wondering out alone?" he said sarcasticly.

The other guy said, "Yeah don't you know it's dangerous," he said chuckling. One of the three smiled deviously, "So give us what we want, and no one gets hurt... Besides you if you fight," he said smiling. The other two laughed, and I felt a sickening twist in my stomach.

They walked forward, all smiling down at me, I was almost kneeling, but I burst out, mentally and out loud,

"_**!"**_ I screamed, pushed my hands out, and saw a bright orange fire burst from my hands, and oddly it didn't hurt, and I felt powerful. Like something very old in me awakened.

_**So how'd ya like it? Sorry it took so long- this time I'm gonna give you guys a way to contact me since I never check my email. If I forget again to update- go to IMVU, add KathrynEnV and send me a message. Seriously, I keep promising to update sooner and then it takes longer. SERIOUSLY! Lol just do it- contact me there. If you have to, sign up, lol you don't even need to download it. Just go to the website. Go ahead and email me I guess, if not. . But seriously, I'd respond faster on IMVU.**_

_**-Love Katt**_


	6. 5 She Finally Finds Out For Herself

_**Well, let's see how fast I finish it, but I'm starting it now, and hopefully this chapter will be longer. I don't really have a tell tale how long this is gonna be, mostly because my word won't work for me... -hates 2007 anyways- So hopefully this one will be longer and out today or tommorrow ^.^ I think I neglect my low number of veiwers, LOL! Sorry... Seriously sorry though. Anyways, I'm going to say sorry for spelling... Like I said, where is word when you need it? Oh and I don't own Night World... I**_

_**To **__**GallagherGirlMacey, Thank you much! I truthfully hope it comes out soon!**_

_**~Unknown POV~**_

_Watching those filthy men, those vile, vermin walk towards her, ready to violate her space and control her, I was ready to stop them. I was too late though, she had already started defending herself. Somehow, even without her powers, she can do that. It's so powerful, and a look on her face says that she knows it's right. Amazing, very, truelly amazing. Now I had to wait for those vermin to run like frightened children before I could make my appearance._

_**Sapphire POV**_

After a second, that deeper, controlled part that had understood what I was doing was able to cover up the shock. It wasn't for long though. Exactly 7 seconds after they disappeared, didn't occur to me wether they melted or ran, I was hyperventalating, staring at my hands. They didn't show signs of the orange fire that burst from within me. Shocker. A thought occured to me, what am I going to tell mom what held me up? A bunch of hobos tried to rape me but I blasted them with some cool new power I just got... Yeah, very logical. My dress wasn't ruined either, but it was dirty. Explain that to mom as well. I sighed to myself, and then I heard a voice behind me, and it almost made me scream after recent events.

Instead I said, "Back off or I'll blast you, jerk," and then heard laughter. Plus, I don't think this power comes in by command. I turned around to see the laughing guy and my breathing hitched, "Y-you again, you're the jerk who shocked me!"

He smiled, "Oh on the contrary, I think YOU shocked ME," he said, smirking.

"No I didn't!" I said, getting angry with this gorgeous guy.

"No, or it's that or I don't know and I'll ask my friends," he said, suddenly unsure. He looked like he was thinking. Then he said something, "So, you finally discovered your amazing power, yes?"

"You saw that! You can't tell anyone, especially my friends, I will k-" I stopped midsentence. He was waving me off.

"No, no, they know about this. They aren't human either. Neither am I, nor are my friends that I hang out with. We would all talk, but our groups have a rift for some reason..." He let silence follow and then sighed, shaking his head.

"Excuse me, what do you mean, not _human_, everyone on this planet is _human_ for anything else is ubsurd!" She said, taking a step closer so on ubsurd, she was yelling into his face.

"Woah tiger," he muttered, putting his hands out to stop me, "Yes, there are such things as nonhumans. infact, you're a witch, and I'm a vampire," he said simply.

"No, you aren't a vampire, and no I'm not a witch," she said, but before he finished he was shaking his head.

"Then maybe you can explain the fire coming out of your hands," he said, smirking.

"No, but how are you vampire, Hmm?" I said, one eyebrow raised.

He smiled, "Darling dear, I wouldn't want to suck your blood, but come closer," he said, it almost sounded like a threat. Somehow I found it in me to take a step closer, and said softly, "Prove it."

In the next second he was behind me, making me whirl around with him, to block of random people on the street from being able to see. But he was holding my arm, and next second both of us were falling.

And then it felt like I was in his head. _You explain right this second what the hell is going on! Reed!_

Yet I felt his shock and enjoyment from this, and tried to withdraw myself.

_What are you doing Sapphire? This is how it's meant to be! An-_

I stopped him. I could see his memories, and remembered something he told me earlier. That he was single. _Are you single? You aren't are you, and she's human. Oh god, you drink her blood don't you! Don't. Lie. To. Me,_

He had laughter, but he realized things from him were just coming, and tried to ward them off mentally.

_I meant I didn't have a girlfriend within my group, like you said, she's vermin. And yeah, I do, nothings wrong with it. It's nature. _

Somehow I could see more, dragging it to myself, without his permission, And I realized, oh god he was telling the truth.

_Yeah, I was te- HEY GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

I felt the shock of it, and on the outside he said, "Out!" and it broke. Somehow, whatever it was, a link? Well it broke. Psh, disapeared.

Next second I was filling with shock, "Oh god, it's true. Oh god, what the hell was that, I don't think that was how you intended to tell me." How could I be a witch? Was my mother a witch? Was my father a witch? Was witch even the word for boys? Or was it warlock or wizard?

I seriously think he was reading my mind. He responded to those questions, not what I said aloud. "Because you come from three different powerful witch families, yes and a little, yes witch is the word for boys. Don't even think about calling them warlock or wizard, it offends them."

"Can you tell me more? How can you stay hidden from humans," I said, somehow the little screaming and pushing me out of my head incident was forgotten on my part, to wrapped up in this new world.

"Yeah, and hey can you get off my lap? And simple, we don't tell, and most are to stupid to find out," he said, helping me stand up and then he brushed himself off.

"Yeah, yeah and when?" I said, refering to when could he tell me.

"Anytime, now if you want. But not here, not on the streets.. It has to be private..." He said.

"Like somebodies house?" I asked, cocking my head a little.

"Yeah... Yours is close right? Oh and don't mention this to yours or my friends, both would be angry. Okay mine wouldn't, but yours would. I'll explain it kay?" He held his hand out for me.

"What?" I said, looking at his hand.

"It would take a while to explain, and just take my damn hand, for god's sake. You were just grabbed, maybe it might ward the hobos off of you," he said.

I sighed and took his hand. "Mmmk, but you explain this to my mom," she said.

He smirked, "Won't need to." 10 minutes later, we were in my room, totally undetected by everyone else.

"Wow, you were right. So now, explain," I said, but then my phone rang. I groaned and walked into the bathroom with it. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, it's Elisa, you got home okay right?" I sighed into the phone.

"Well sorta, I'm fine now, but we'll talk later, and you have a lot of explaining to do," I said into the phone, and then hit the end button. _**[gasp]**_

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch by him. He chuckled. "What?" I said defensively.

"A little harsh don't ya think," he said. Man his voice was low, and totally hot. I flushed a little.

"I thought you didn't like her," I said back, my voice octaves higher, but not annoyingly so.

"Okay enough of the small talk, want to know about Night World?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Night World?" I asked, promting him to continue.

"Night World, not a place just so you know, is all around you, a whole underground society of witches, werewolves, shapeshifters and vampires," he said starting in, I was totally captivated into the story, and listened closer.

_**[The next paragraph, though not verbatim, is copywrite L.J. Smith... Actually most of this is. I only own the new characters]**_

"Let's start with witches, yes? Well the strongest witch was Hectate, and her two daughers, Maya and Hellewise, were sort of opposites. Hellewise with bright hair, golden, and Maya with black. Her eyes actually changed colors. Anyways, Maya wanted to rule the witches village by herself, and wanted to be immortal. Hellewise actually helped her until she realized what was at stake... She had to drink the blood of the three tribe babies to acheive immortalness. Eventually, that led to the first lamia vampire. Lamia vampire grow and have kids and stuff, age like a human, unless they stop aging on purpose. That's what I am. Made vampire is a vampire that is made into one and was once vermin. They can't have kids or grow. Anyways, Maya got her own little group and tried to destroy Hellewise to lead the village. Eventually they battled it out, Hellewise won, but died shortly after. Shapeshifters and werewolves used to rule the world, back a long, long time ago. But now everyone treats them like second class, that way, they don't rise again. There's your breif history lesson. Now there are rules. Don't tell a human. Don't fall in love with a human. Don't kill them on purpose. Don't change them without permission, don't do forbidden spells, blah blah blah, those are the works, now our witchy friends can help ya with the rest." He said everything and when he was done my eyebrows were raised, "Wow, that's a lot to take in," I said.

"Yeah, and by the way, welcome to the Night World," he said. Then he left.

I got ready for bed and went to sleep, dreaming of the Night World.

_**Hope you liked it! Okay, so I have a credit to point out.**_

_**My very best friend on this planet gave me a few ideas, that I may as well point out later in the story. Jessica's character will soon make an appearance. **_

_**:] So some of the credit goes to Jessica, who will hopefully read this sometime soon!**_


End file.
